


分享孤独

by ReviverSeed



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 写于2015年
Relationships: Rchimedes II/Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 2





	分享孤独

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年

在最开始，蓝色火焰曾被放到他头顶一次。浸透温热血液的土地上空，阴魂盘旋哭号，曾经的村庄化作坟场，正缺他一个。他因失血过多横躺在坟场里，生命和胸口的血液以一种温柔得令人绝望的速度流失，他正缓步走进自己的棺椁，好像他是一个畏罪潜逃的犯人，连自杀都失败，彻头彻尾的残次品。然后一簇火焰被摘下，放到了他的头顶。隔着因泥沙、血液与疼痛而搅得乱糟糟的额发，魔力传递了过来。魔力制造君可以治好他的伤口，青蓝火光刺目，但不温暖。

他挣扎着爬起来，手上仍然残留的人类血液几乎与他自己的那滩血混为一体。魔族与人类的血液竟然存在互溶，他混乱地想。他想起魔王的咒印未解开时被他屠杀的村民，他确实畏罪自杀过了。说起来这个村庄叫什么？即使是现在他神志已经清醒，对所犯下的暴行感到虔诚忏悔，那些亡魂也已经与尘埃一同飘去，消失在空气中了，没有人会记得他们。接着传说中的勇者把暂时外借的魔力制造君收归原主，阴影里目光的含义不言而喻。下不为例。

他要求得到一个新名字。克莱尔西昂没有回头地继续前进：

“你想做什么，一个舍弃了名字的篡夺者吗？”

他想了想，好像的确是。但他仍然坚持这个请求，就像年幼的孩子索要糖果那样。一个魔王赋予的名字也许会让他想到些难以舍弃的东西，在关键时候无法下手斩断旧的联系。这不再是孩子的请求了。

年轻的勇者选择称呼他为露基梅德斯，像是为了让他更好地接任魔王之位而做的准备工作，这个人类名字从此开始变成了在魔界传承的称号。不满意的话，你可以保留本名，或者是其他的名字，但我会这样称呼你，克莱尔西昂说。勇者以父亲的名字称呼他，但事实上，对方无论是在魔力还是生活经验上都占绝对优势，而他只有一具阅历尚且空白的身体，而且不擅长战斗，在旅途中他看起来才是扮演孩子角色的那一个。这实在是一幅奇怪的画面。

有时他们也避开人类的村镇在野外过夜，他负责收集柴火，传送门用来做这份工作十分方便，克莱尔西昂则在最后往柴堆上点一把火。他有一次曾盯着对方额角燃烧的青蓝火焰，小心翼翼地发问，可以用那个吗？

这个？对方顺着他的目光摸了摸那团软绵绵的火焰，像安抚某种小动物。当然不行。

困倦降临的时候，克莱尔西昂会把魔力制造君取下来，开始的时候他会把它放置在手心，双手慢慢合拢，冷色的光芒便微弱下去，最后像关灯那样熄灭了。休眠状态的魔力制造君是一颗压缩的灵魂似的蓝色珠子，上面隐约还可以看到来自故人手笔的和平徽章。后来克莱尔西昂在入睡前不再熄灭它，而是把它暂时交给未来的二代魔王。作为被选中的善后人，二代需要尽早适应魔力制造君的使用，这对他能否以迅速而平和的方式接手魔界有很大影响。

他装备着魔力制造君又一次守夜。不远处，他的旅伴已经熟睡了，深陷在梦境里。长夜寂静，没有野兽和魔物的造访，他难得有机会观察这团小小的火焰。他试着拢起它，火舌从他的指缝间溢出，触感微妙，并不烫手，但也没有温度，无法取暖，只是一阵虚无的光。他把它重新放回头顶，听到噼啪的微小声响，像灵魂被灼烧。魔力传递了过来，带着一些记忆的碎片，例如亡魂的哭号，惨白的梦境，被咽下的泪水，还有遥远土地上苹果木的芳香。带着他永远无法知道的东西。片刻后那些碎片都发出噼啪声燃烧得一点不剩。

旅途中他偶然提到了对方不为人知的过去，克莱尔西昂回答了他的疑问，语气轻描淡写得像谈论天气。名义上如此，但我们身体内流淌的血液并非来自同一人，他漫不经心地解释，二代露基梅德斯佩服对方绷带覆盖下的左手甚至没有一点颤抖。他花了一些时间才理清这段混乱的、他无法介入的血缘关系。就像他是魔族，魔王与勇者却是人类，一道薄薄的障将他们划开。但传说不会记载这些。

知道这些会让你好受点吗？勇者看着魔族的海蓝色眼睛。一个同样年轻的、尚未理解感情的灵魂，眼神请求着分享他深埋已久的记忆。他试图在那片被赋予了意象的海水蓝里寻找某种东西，但那里什么都没有。

这没关系，未来会有很长，很长的时间让他去经历，年轻人总是有时间的，克莱尔西昂想，然后他说，你会在未来遇到一个你为之倾心的、仿佛承载了你所有的爱而诞生的人，那时你会更加深刻地理解心脏搏动的含义。

他们行走在解冻的荒原，头顶是夜空中格外明亮的春季大三角。令人怀念，克莱尔西昂望着星空说，时间过得很快，我真想早点结束。

他有些不解地看向传说中的勇者，发现对方的眼神随着那些死去多年的星体飘渺远去。他就站在他前方不到五步远的位置，可有一瞬间他看起来并不在这儿。

魔力制造君现在戴在年轻魔族的头上。这一带的天气仍然寒冷，而火焰的形状并不能提供任何温暖。

“它没有火焰的温度，”他的旅伴又回来了，“但看着它，你还是感觉好多了，对吧？”

他伸手触碰发间的青炎。它愈加安静了，温顺得像无害的小动物。

黎明时分克莱尔西昂停下脚步，魔力不够了。他一边道歉，一边动手想把制造君取下来还给对方，却被制止了动作。你还是不要摘下的好，克莱尔西昂说。过来吧。

他使他们的额头轻轻碰在一起。明明是魔力输出的一方，他却觉得其他东西传递了过来。青蓝色火焰。黑发与金发。红色眼睛。魔力。梦境。泪水。孤独。悲伤。爱。一切深埋土地中已被分解殆尽的、他无法知道的东西。他知道他无法代替这段混乱的亲子关系中的任何一方，他能做的只有沉默。片刻后那些碎片都发出噼啪声燃烧得一点不剩，但蓝色灵魂燃烧的声音，像苹果树叶颤抖着发出的最后一声叹息，无疑地传达了过来。


End file.
